This institution is a participant in the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. Overall goals of the Group and the Study Protocols are described in the Group Chairman's renewal application. Our institution will continue to register all new protocol cancer patients entering the hospital with the Group Operations Office and shall continue to participate in the Group Studies listed on the following pages. New protocols will be added as they become available. Moreover, our institution will coordinate and encourage the efforts of affiliated hospitals in the Hahnemann Regional Radiation Therapy Network which, for the first time, are being enrolled in the program of national clinical cooperative trials. On the following two pages are summarized the numbers of cases which are expected to be accessioned annually by this institution and by members of the Hahnemann Regional Radiation Therapy Network.